


Off-Duty

by InkedConstellations



Series: 23 Emotions Challenge [7]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Honestly I love these guys, It's my first chance to write them as happy little blobs without any angst at all, M/M, Oh God Yes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedConstellations/pseuds/InkedConstellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing's better than a quiet day spent together off duty. An exorcist gets so few breaks after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [23emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/23emotions) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Vellichor (n.): the strange wistfulness of used bookshops.
> 
> A short piece this time. Something small and sweet.

Sometimes, Kanda thinks, it's easy to forget Allen is still only a child. Sixteen is too young to die, but when his eyes are blazing and his throat is screaming, covered in blood, Allen seems much, much older. In those moments, he is not "Beansprout" but "Exorcist", and the wall inside Kanda's head separating the two helps him rationalize how one person can be so frightening yet so gentle.

It is times like this, when Allen is curled up in a soft chair, book dangling from his fingertips and Timcampy curled in his hair as he dozes, that Kanda remembers. Remembers that Allen is still just a boy, that he has far too many scars and stories. It is times like this, with the scent of paper and glue thick in his nose and the peaceful hum of the bookshop keeper in the background, that Kanda is thankful for days off and the contented feeling the written word brings. Especially when it gives him glimpses of Allen's sleeping face.

He'd be an angel, all white hair and smooth white skin, if not for the scar on his face and the demonic grin Kanda knows is waiting. But for now, it is enough to watch the boy with nightmares sleep peacefully, sleep happily. All is quiet.

Kanda checks around quickly to make sure no one is around before he bends to push the hair from Allen's forehead and kiss it softly. He takes the book dangling from Allen's fingers before it falls, closing the cover with a bookmark. This is his "Beansprout", the boy he knows better than anyone else. And he'd take on God himself before anyone took this boy away from him.

But for now, the weight of silence on his shoulders and whisper of paper in his fingertips, Kanda is content to sit and watch Allen sleep, book unread in hand. He smiles and settles in for the long haul, grateful the cute little shit hasn't started snoring.


End file.
